Kais Last night what will Rei do?
by sepherdipidi
Summary: 4th chap is WAY better then the 3rd okay so heres the low down Kai gets this smart idea to try and kill himself but Rei loves him and cant let him die and how does Tala fit into this? what happened to Kai and Tala when they were 13? AND NOW WILL KAI LIVE?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this...cuz if i did i would be makin them into movies with all the money i had lol

Rei-...no convo before the fic?

Jen-Nah im not happy enough...soooo on with the fic

* * *

...Sigh...

No longer does joy fill my soul

my soul is now consumed in rage

the hatred lingers

as the love fades away

As I lay sleeplessly starring

starrung at what I could so easily do

my eyes are no longer clear orbs of hazel

but they have turned to a fiery red

I sit up and turn to take the knife

as i do i see my own reflection

My reflection in a frosted window

but it's not me, not anymore

I reach for the knife

but my reflection again catches my attention

It's no longer what i was

but what I have become,

What you've made me become

As a solitary tear glides softly down my smooth cheek

I use my fist to smash the window that torments me so

Just the I remember the others...

Did anyone wake?...no...

They don't care

But that's my fault

I can no longer bear what i have become...

And now it's far to late to save me

the damage has already been done

So I take my last breath and whisper 'good-bye'

to them all...before it all went black...

Normal P.O.V.

"KAI NO!" Rei shot up from his bed on the floor and caught Kai as he fell unconcious. This couldn't be happening to him...or Kai! Not before Rei could tell him how he felt.

It had been a year now, sence Rei had learned of his feelings for Kai and he had always been to scared to show him or tell him. Only one other person knew of his feelings and that started as a pure accident. It was when Rei had gone to a club with Tala as friends. Thats when he got drunk, it had just slipped out when they were dancing on the dance floor, but Tala was his best friend now and he would never tell so that was ok. But now he was about to lose him...and he couldn't let that happen. Not now atleast! Rei placed a kiss on Kais forehead and shot up to dash to the phone. He dialed 9-1-1 barely able to press the keys

"Hello?" the operator answered trying not to suspect a prank.

"HiINeedAnAmbulanceHereFast! TheAdressIs29SaratogaAveAndItsAnEmergencySoPleaseHURRY!" Rei said franticly and shakily

"Sir please calm down. now tell me what happened...slowly please"

"My friend just tried to...to...kill himself" Rei finally choked out

"Ok sir an ambulance will be there in 5 minuets"

"Thank you so much"

Click

Rei ran back to Kai unable to control himself and finally broke down into tears and sobs. "Kai DON'T DO THIS!...i need you"

Knock Knock

Rei got up and went to the door faster than anyone would think possible

"Sir can you show him to us?"

"Yes he's this way" Rei led them to the bedroom Kai was in. and they took him to the ambulence.

"Hey Kid you wanna ride along?" The nice driver offered

"uhhhh Sure" Rei said wiping away the obvious tears

As they rode to the Hospital all Rei could think of was why?

That's when a memory of what Tala had told him poped into his head...

"Rei...you need to know one thing about Kai" Tala had told him while looking at the dusty ground

"What is it Tala?" Rei had had worry in his voice at the time

"Ever sence three years ago...well he's had problems...Please don't take anything he says to much to heart...and try not to say anything to upset him...even if you dont think it will" Tala was now looking him squar in the eyes...Icy Blue eyes against Golen ones.

"Ok Tala..." Rei had never asked why though...and now it made sence...

"Tala!" Rei knew he had to tell him of what had happened

He took out his cell phone and dialed Talas number

"Heloo?" a sleepy voice said

"Tala?"

"Rei whats wrong!" His sleepy voice now sounded fully awake and alert

"Somethings happened to Kai! You need to go to the hospital right away"

"Ok but what happened!" Talas voice was filled with worry

"I'll tell you when you get here! I gotta go"

Click

Tala just sat there with the phone in his hand for a moment before he sprung up and put on an old pair of pants to go to the hospital...

* * *

Jen- Well thats it...sorry it wasnt happy like my other ones... : ( but my next ones will be : )

Rei-...Im gonna have sad dreams now

Jen- LOL...wait hahaha its a clif hanger

Rei- lemme guess if they wanna find out what happens they need to reveiw right?

Jen- You got it! but...they can reveiw even if they dont want to know what happens...just to make me feel loved : )

Rei- you heard her...so later

Jen- BYE!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

OK sooo this chap is ALOT better then the last one

Rei-...but i feel bad...

Jen-shh ull give it away

Rei-Ok...so here it is :)

* * *

* * *

Tala rushed down to the emergency room right after Rei had called him not even remembering to put on his shirt.

In the waiting room

"Thank god i finally got my license last week..." Tala said trying to keep his and Reis mind off of Kai for the time being...but Rei wouldn't let that happen. "Tala please just tell me what happened three years ago to make Kai able to do something like this" Rei chocked out. He was almost begging...something he would normally never even think of doing "Rei..." Tala looked into Reis over red eyes and almost broke. "Im sorry...I can't" "But why Tala! I can't make anything better if I don't even know what the problem is! I NEED to know!" Rei was frusterated and about to break down again. "Rei I made a Promise! The only person that can tell you is Kai" Tala lowered his head not wanting to see Reis eyes filled with dispair...But Rei didn't know that wasn't the only reason that he couldn't tell.

"Do promises really matter that much to you Tala! I know you've broken hundreds of promises in the past! what makes this one so much different!" Rei said even more persistant than before. "It just is" Tala still wouldn't look up "WHY TALA! WHY!" Rei was Yellin as load as possible now "I...I-I ca---" "TALA TELL ME WHY NOW!" "BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TO ME TOO" Tala shot up and ran as fast as he could just to get away from there...the image of what had happened burned as hard as they had when it happened. Lucky for Rei the farthest Tala had gotten was to the Mens bathroom three halls down.

Rei had immediatly followed Tala. He slowly walked into the bathroom to see Tala Leaning over the sink with his head against the mirror. The tears were almost pouring down his face. Rei hadn't known that the way Tala knew about it was because he was there...but he still wanted to know what had happened. He walked up to Tala and put his hand on his shoulder softly, just i ntime for Tala to flinch and move away. But Reis grip had been too strong. Rei turned Tala around into a tight embrace. He could feel Talas tear soak through his shirt.

"Tala...I'm sooo sorry...I didn't know anything happened to you too" a few tears slipped from Rei at the sight of seeing his best friend crying like that. Tala looked up with the tears subsiding. Rei took his sleeve and gently wiped them away. Talas breathing was jagged and sharp but he was slowly collecting his composure back.

"Rei..." Tala was looking at Rei with surrendering eyes. "do you really wnt to know?" Tala looked down as he finished his sentence. "Only if you want to tell me...I won't pressure you anymore I promise..." Rei was trying tro take back ever bit of pain that he had caused. "I...I--I- can tell you now..." Rei looked at Tala with sympathy. "It was when we were thirteen..."

* * *

Flash-Back

* * *

"Kai what did Boris want to see us for?" Tala asked Kai confused that they were the only two called down, usually it would be a whole team. At the time Kai was Talas best friend and he admired him like an older brother...he was the only person Tala had in his life...he didnt have parents so he took his friendships very strongly. "I don't Know Tal...I just hope we didn't do anything wrong again" Kai looked at Tala with alittle worry but Tala only smiled back. "Hey Tal think my Grandfather will be in there too?" "I hope not Kai...he scares me" Tala scuffed his feet as they reached Boris's door. "Ahhhh nice to see you boys, come on in" They walked in only to see Kais grandfather in his chair at his desk. "boys im very disapointed in you two! For what you did there are DIER consequences!" Voltair almost spat. Tala was already shaking but Kai wouldn't let his worry show. "Kai you come here!" Kai did as Voltaire instructed and both Kai and Tala had their arms grabbed by the elders. Kai was being pinned to the desk by his grandfather while Tala was stuck on the ground with Boris on top. "Argh stop Boris" Tala said as boris's grip tightened. "Grandfather LET US GO!" Kai demanded but it was no use. "No Kai this is whats going to happen...Im going to make you watch whats going to happen to Tala...Then I'm going to do it to you! " Voltaire Laughed almost manicly "No..."Kai gasped and Voltair made him watch the whole scene...

Boris was on top of Tala forcing kisses upon his face slightly bruising his lips. Tala tried to resist but it was no use. Boris flipped him over and continued his kisses while working Talas Pants. There was no hope of escape for Tala. Tala suddenly jumped causing his lip to get bit from boris as Boris's hans slipped down his pants into his boxers and gropped a part of his body that shouldn't have been touched. Tala cried out in worry, this couldnt be happening...not here not with him, not at 13! But it was and Boris was only getting more intament...his hands exploring every part of Tala. After all Talas clothes came off...thats when things got serious.

Kai had tried closing his eyes but Voltaire just forced them open again. It was all Kai could bear and when he heard the peircing scream that came from Tala when he had beeen penatrated thats when he broke down. It turns out that scream still haunts him till this day. And when it was over he saw Tala just laying there unable to move as Boris pulled his pants on.

"And now Kai...My child, It's your turn" Voltaire said with hunger in his voice "B--but youre my family...how can you do this to your flesh and blood!" Kai said as his last hope to be saved but it was no use the same thing happened to him.

The next thing Tala could remember was waking up in a room alone with Kai who was awake and sitting next to the bed Tala was in.

"Kai...what happened?" Tala had asked with unbelife "Dont pretend you dont remember Tal...Im soo sorry" Tears were running down Kais face as he tried to form words. "for what Kai? It wasnt your fault!" Tala said trying to reasure his best friend. "But Tala I couldnt protect you...so it is" Kai broke down making Tala break down. They held on to eachother as if that was the only way to stay alive. The next few days were all like that

* * *

Normal time

* * *

"And thats what happened" Tala said gasping for air and holding back his tears and shame. "Tala im soo sorry i didn't know...why didnt you tell me befor?" Rei had tears of his own in his eyes "I couldnt Rei...I was too ashamed"

Rei hugged Tala for a few more minuets untill they heard their names called over the loud speaker to visit Kai.

"Would Mr. Rei Kon and a Mr. Tala Volcov Please come to the desk to visit your friend Kai Hiwatari" "well we gotta go see Kai now Tala. are you up to it?"

"Yeah Rei lets go Im just sorry i couldnt protect him like he couldnt protect me...

TBC

* * *

Jen-not much Kai...Im sorry Rei

Rei- Im still sad

Jen- Poor Tala

Tala-youre so mean to me and Kai

Jen- Im only mean to ppl i like :)

Tala- Hmph

Jen- sooo Read and reveiw and tell me what ya think...there atleast 1 more chap left...maybe more

Everyone- Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Jen- Okay sooo this one isnt that good and im gonna re-do it soon but for now it is this and there isnt any KaiXRei in this chap yet but it will happen soon...ya just need to be pactient and soo on...cuz in the next chap Kai wakes up! lol

Rei- soooooooo...okay then...she doesnt own anything

* * *

Tala and Rei walked along the darkened corridor to Kai's room. They were no longer talking or even looking up. Both faces were buried into the hard cold tiles of the floor. It seemed to Tala as if they were walking for miles even though it had just been a little bit. All he could feel was the embarrassment and shame that hung over him.

Rei looked up, saw that in Talas expression, and put an arm around his shoulders. "You okay Tal?" Rei gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Is that Kai's room?" Tala asked pointing to room number 6253

"Yup!" Rei looked at Tala and smiled. "Let's go and cheer both of you up!"

"But Rei I don't need to be chee--" Tala was cut off abruptly as Rei tugged his arm into Kais room.

They were both sitting there staring at an unconscious Kai lying in a hospital bed with little tube going in his arms and nose. Fear crossed both Tala and Rei's expressions. They stood there in total shock.

"I thought he was ready to be seen" Tala said almost under his breath

Rei swallowed and noticed a nurse at the bed next to Kai's hospital bed. "Uhh mam' can you tell us when he'll be awake please?"

The woman looked at Kai and shook her head. "You boys better go home. He should not be awake for three days. I don't have a clue why they sent you in here." She sighed and went back to doing the man in the other beds chart work.

"What should we do now Rei?" Tala looked at5 him in distress and disappointment.

"I don't know Tala, maybe we should go home because we can't stay here all night."

"Yeah, Hey Rei, you can stay at my place if you want. I doubt you would want to stay at your house alone after all this." Tala smiled at him light heartedly

"Are you sure?" Tala nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be there in a minute Tala." Rei looked at Kai. "Okay I'll go pull up the car, just meet me outside."

Rei nodded and went over to Kai's bed. He leaned down and put his hands over Kai's hand. "Kai I know you can't hear this, but I have to tell you. I can't believe what you tried to pull tonight. It really scared me and I don't get scared easily. I know what happened to you three years ago and I want to help you get over it. I know it might take a long time but I'm willing to spend that time with you. I think I love you Kai...and I need you. With out you I'm not whole and i can't take that. But I have to go...I wish i didn't so i could stay here and watch you sleep but i do so good bye...I just wish you could of heard what I just said." Rei whipped a tear from his eye and stood up. He suddenly became aware of the nurses eyes staring at him. His cheeks rapidly grew red and he hurried out of the room.

Outside Tala saw Rei run out of the doors of the hospital and up to the car.

"You okay Rei?" Tala asked puzzled.

"Yeah...let's just go...and are you sure about me spending the night?" Rei asked again

"Of course i am!" Tala said happily

* * *

Jen- Next chap will be ALOT better and ummmm...sry this one was bad but R&R PLZ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Jen- okay so this one is gonna be better...I hope.lol

Rei- Well...ya cant get much worse then that last one Smiles

Jen- Thanks Rei rolls eyes

* * *

Tala pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian, Queen Anne white house. Rei was almost overwhelmed with shock when he realized that it was actually Tala's house and not his parents.

"Whoa Tala how'd you get a house like this? It's absolutely amazing!" Rei googled the house. Tala just laughed.

"Heh. It's nothing . I just got a setlement when i left BioCorp. In fact I'm surprised that you and Kai didnt move into a bigger place." Rei looked confused and just blinked.

"What do you mean?" Tala sighed and started walking toward the front door.

"Well, sence his grandfather got sent to jail, he became incharge of all of his money...and thats ALOT of money. He makes me look poor as dirt." Tala smirked as he fidgeted with his keys. Rei's face just dropped.

"What do you mean? Are you sure? He's never told me anything like that..." Rei was confused beyond belife.

"Positive Rei. I was there when it got signed over to him" Rei's eyes started to swell with tears, but he shook them off before they took over. "Hey Rei I'm sorry he never told you." "Nah...I'm sure there was a good reason.but...it would of been nice..." Tala opened the door to his house. He and Rei stepped in. Rei seemed to still be in aw at the gorgeous house.

Tala showed Rei the way to the couch in his living room. "Wow..." Rei said as he sat on the couch. "I hope that's a good thing." Tala chuckled. "You know it is...Hey I wanted to say thanks again for inviting me here! I mean i don't know what i would do if i had to go back to my place." Rei looked at the gound and back at Tala. Tala sighed and said "Rei it was nothing...I just wanted to thank you for not hating me...or Kai after...you know...I told you about...you know." Rei just smiled "Tala I would never hate anyone for that! Anyways it wasn't either of your faults! I mean there was nothing you cou---"

;Ring Ring Ring; (A/N ummm...thats a phone for everyone who doesn't know)

"Oh I'll get that." Tala got up and hurried to the phone. "Hello?...Yes...Oh no really? Okay we'll be 6there right away" Tala hung up the phone and turned towards Rei. "Who was that?" Rei was getting worried again. "Rei...They said Kai started seizing..and we should go back to the hospital as soon as possible." A grave look crossed Rei's face. "Oh no...We better hurry!"  
They both raced out to the car and back to the hospital.

MEANWHILE

"NURSE! We need another vile of amoxxacilline STAT!" The nurses and doctors were racing to keep Kai from having a fatal seizure. Needless to say it wasnt working to well. No one could understand why this was happening. He hadn't had any of the symptoms before this.

"Nurse, what exactly happened before all of this started!" The doctor was almost furious.

"Well sir, nothing...except some young man was talking to him...but other than that nothing at all. It was the strangest thing too. When the boy was talking to him his heart rate almost spiked up. But then he became almost restless and then it all stopped and a minute later he started this fit." She started fixing his IV. Right as she stoped the sound of Kai's heart moniter going to a long straight beep could be heard through out the entire hospital.

"Tala what room was it again!" Rei asked completely frantic "Calm down Rei it's right there" "I CAN'T CALM DOWN TALA! I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Rei burst into Kai's room followed by Tala.

"I'm sorry boys...there was nothing we could do." The doctor put his hands on their shoulders and hung his head low. He left the room with the nurses with left the two boys alone in Kai's room.

"Rei had tears already start to flow down his cheeks. "oh my god Tala...he's gone..." Rei couldn't belive it. Tala just looked at Rei. "Rei I'm going to get some answers from the doctor I'll be right back. Tala turned and left as fast as he could.

"Oh my god Kai...how could I let this happen? It's all my fault! What could Ipossibly do now?" Rei was now on the ground next to Kai's limp body in hysterical tears.

"Kai i need you...I Love you...you cant leave me! Kai..." Rei just curled up into a ball of tears wishing he could drowned himself. But he knew that wouldn't work.He was like this for five...ten...seventeen minutes when he heard a low husky voice say his name. "Rei is that..you?"

"Yeah Tala can i have five more minutes?" He said trying to sound okay. "Rei...im not Tala...its me Kai..." Rei jumped up abruptly to see Kai sitting up in the hospital bed...

* * *

Jen- Well soooo I thought that that was ALOT better than my other chappy!

Rei...Yup and why did it end like that?

Jen- well cuz i wanted to get atleast one more chap out of it silly!

Rei- do you always milk everything for all its worth?

Jen-...yup...cuz i love doin that!  
Rei -...Just like hate mail right?

Jen-YUP! SOOO R&R PLZ!


End file.
